The Wild Dancer
by leahcar197
Summary: Yuzuru Suoh discovers a girl who has a dark secret…But decides to give her a scholarship to attend Ouran Academy. Takashi X OC Haruhi X Tamaki (b/c I ship it) Mitsukuni X Kanazuki (for those of you who never read the manga, do it.) (ON HIATUS BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND INSPIRATION FOR IT RIGHT NOW! I AM RE-READING OURAN TO FIND IT!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Acceptance

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh was sitting at his desk, reading through and filling out a stack of paperwork that sat taller than his son's golden retriever, Antoinette (though not fully grown, the canine was still rather large). He sat back in his chair, stretched his arms behind his head, and let out a long, drawn out, yawn.

'Will this day ever get any more…interesting?' he looked out the window behind him and took in Ouran Academy's lavish, extravagant, grounds. The rose bushes were in full bloom, announcing the end of winter, and the beginning of spring. 'Ah…so peaceful…but too boring…Maybe I should have Tamaki come over…I could prank him! OH He's SO adorable! My adorable son!' He grinned at the thought of his precious Tamaki helping him with his paperwork, wooing his secretary, etc. His secretary knocking on the door interrupted his time in his mind theater.

"Enter." He called, pretending to be working, yet again.

"Excuse me, Suoh-sama, but there's a woman here to see you. She's brought a dance scholarship applicant."

He grinned, "Perfect, send them in!"

"Yes, right away, Suoh-sama." She bowed and exited.

A few moments later, there was another knock on the door, "Enter." Yuzuru called. A woman with greying hair, pulled back into a bun, and a stoic, aging, face entered, followed closely behind by a young girl, who appeared to be around his son's age. "Hello, ladies, how can I be of service?" Yuzuru stood and walked around his desk, to lean on it from the front.

The girl hid behind the older woman, who cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello, Suoh-sama. I am Riza Haruna, and this is my ward, Yuki Hara." She pulled the girl, Yuki, from behind her so that Yuzuru could get a better look at her. Yuki bowed her head, covering her face behind her hip length hair. "She has taken the liberty to apply for a dance scholarship to your school, behind my back. Her therapist's advice-."

Yuzuru's eyes widened, "Therapist?"

Riza nodded her head, "I'm afraid that Yuki here has some issues that need sorting out-"

"I DO NOT!" Yuki, who had been silent up until that point yelled and turned to face Yuzuru, whose eyes fixed immediately on the girl, "I have no issues."

"But your-" Riza started.

"Is something that I have to face head-on; I can get past it, just like anyone else." She turned back to face Yuzuru. She looked him dead in the eye. Her eyes were full of fire, determination, and pure, unadulterated terror all at once. "Please, Suoh-Sama," she got on her knees, bowing her head, "Please give me a chance. I want to attend Ouran Academy with every fiber of my being."

Yuzuru looked at the girl, really examined her. Her hip length hair was almost the exact color of Antoinette's fur, but it had a redder tinge to it, almost as if someone had taken the color of yellow gold and added drops of red dye to it. She was dressed in a shirt that was, quite obviously, too large for her. The neck of the shirt was hanging precariously off of one shoulder, the sleeves reached far past her hands, and the hem of the shirt reached her knees. Her jeans were old, worn, and also too large. Her eyes, though he couldn't see them now, were the purest shade of green he had ever seen in his entire existence on this Earth. Not to mention, all of her skin, that he could see, was randomly dotted with freckles. He then recalled all the information on her application, and her score on the application exam that she had taken at the end of the previous school year.

She seemed confident in herself, looked good on paper, and she had the highest scores on the application exam. All that she needed to do was display her dancing skills.

"Lift your head, Hara-chan." Yuzuru ordered, "Riza-san, I wish to have Yuki display her dancing skills to me and a panel of judges. If she gets our approval, I wish to have her attend Ouran Academy, and also perform for me at meetings." He turned away from them to get a file out of his desk. He gave the manila file to Riza, "The terms of her scholarship, should she attain it are here."

"But Suoh-sama, she's-"

"If she says she's ready, she's ready. This is a matter of her future, shouldn't you be supportive of her?" He then turned to Yuki, "Follow me, Yuki-chan." He led her out of the room, leaving Riza to pour over the contents of the file.

* * *

**AN: AND THAT'S THAT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, PEOPLE! What do you think? Reviews would be VERY MUCH appreciated :D I did base Yuki off of what I look like IRL, but her personality is NOT me in any way, nor the fact that she can dance. I can't dance worth a damn, the best I can do is the Drunken Giraffe (aka: the 11****th**** Doctor's dance) So…yeah. Review pretty please! :3 Stark OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! I WOULD KNEEL, BUT I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU ARE LOKI…I DO HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING, THOUGH! I MOVED INTO MY DORM ABOUT 3 WEEKS AGO, AND STARTED COLLEGE 2 WEEKS AGO (yes I am a freshman in college, big deal) SO IT'S BEEN HECTIC. BUT NOW I AM BACK, AND SO IS THE WILD DANCER…SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: And Acknowledgement

Yuzuru led Yuki through the school hallways, dodging teachers (that had returned for the last week and a half before school started), and answering her occasional questions with ease.

During this time, Yuki got a chance to study the rich man. He seemed to have a perpetual grin on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eye. He dressed to the nines, and acted like a perfect gentleman. All in all, he seemed like the poster-boy of success and wealth. But, he gave off this air of playfulness that she would never expect a man of such stature to exude. It was almost as if he was a child at the dinner table, bouncing in excitement, and just waiting for a chance to run off and go play a new game. 'Interesting…' She thought, 'He's like an onion, a man of many layers…'

"Suoh-sama, are any students here?" Yuki asked.

He smiled, "Only the ones that are members of clubs. The clubs are meeting to discuss which clubs get which rooms, and their schedules for the upcoming year. We have them meet here so that it imitates a professional business meeting. It's good practice for future negotiations, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded in response as they stopped in front of Music Room 3. Yuzuru opened the door, only to reveal a group of 6 boys sitting around a table. There were 2 red-heads, 2 brunettes, and two blondes in their little group. One of the blondes, the taller of the two, was standing up, speaking passionately, and gesturing grandly with his hands, "Furthermore, this Host Club will serve to entertain-" As he was speaking, Yuzuru snuck up behind him, and tickled his sides, causing him to scream and fall over.

'What the-' Yuki started to think, 'There's that playfulness I sensed…'

"TAMAKI, HOW ARE YOU?" Yuzuru yelled in the blonde's face.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tamaki screamed back.

'Dad?' Yuki questioned.

"I'm showing a scholarship applicant around, and I figured I could visit my adorable Tamaki while doing so!" He helped Tamaki up and gestured grandly over to Yuki. "This is Hara Yuki, a dance scholarship applicant." He checked his watch, "We need to go. Tamaki, tell Shima that I'm coming over for dinner tonight. BYE~" he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Yuzuru led Yuki to Ouran's, rather extravagant, auditorium. The ceiling was huge, and intricately designed; the seats were all leather and plushy; but the stage was the piece de resistance. The humongous stage was a deep, rich, redwood, polished to the point that Yuki could see herself in it better than she could in mirrors. The curtains were Paris Crepe style in red-velvet satin, and just shimmered in the spotlights. The front of the stage was designed to compliment, but not mimic, the ceiling's gorgeous paintings. Yuki felt so small, walking in and seeing it, but powerful in some way as well. It was as if the room was beckoning her to come and perform in it; and that's what she did.

She stunned the judges, and Yuzuru as well, with her well refined spins, kicks, leaps, and poses. She danced like she never danced before, her body had a mind of its own, and she owned it. The music flowed through her very cells. When she finished, panting at the end, the judges stood and applauded with tears in their eyes. Yuzuru threw a rose at her feet, and said , "I don't think we even need to discuss. You're in."

* * *

_**AN: AND THAT'S THAT, my lovelies! Thanks to **__**princesslolitatheorca654**__** for reviewing, and to Amari Mizuki and Vocaloid4eva for favoriting! You all get cookies, brownie points, and hugs! I shall try to update again soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Are What

Yuki looked over her schedule the night before her first day at Ouran Academy. She had, almost, all of her classes with Class 1A, but she had English class with Class 2A. She was fluent in English, because she moved to Japan from America when she was 6, but her writing skills in the language needed a bit of work. So, Suoh-sama placed her in the higher English class, and her placement in her year would be determined on a different scale than normal.

After school, every day, she was to report to Music Room 1 to practice routines with Shinomara-sensei, the dance instructor. Yuki got one-on-one sessions with her. After all, she was "a dance prodigy like no other", as Yuzuru Suoh put it. She was to practice every day, and perform at certain events, all while keeping her grades up, as per her scholarship agreement.

* * *

The next day, Yuki stood in front of her mirror, dressed in a pair of too-large jeans and a V-neck t-shirt that was also too large. The neck of the shirt fell off one of her shoulders, exposing her bra-strap. She tried to move the shirt back towards her neck, but the neckline fell far past her breasts, so she gave up. Who cares if someone sees her bra-strap? It's no secret that she wears a bra, anyway!

Yuki grabbed her messenger-bag and ran down stairs, her hair flying behind her. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked over to the kitchen. Riza, still eating her breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Morning, Riza-san, I'm ready for school." Yuki greeted her guardian.

Riza looked up from her food and examined Yuki with a careful eye, "Ok, what time do you have to be there?"

"Class starts at eight. Suoh-sama said that my scholarship doesn't cover lunch money…"

"Go make lunch, I'm not giving you money."

* * *

Yuki stared up at the gates of Ouran Academy; she was excited, ready to start her first day at her dream high school. She took a deep breath, clutched her composition notebook to her chest, and walked through the gates. She walked straight to her homeroom on the second floor of the lavish pink building.

When she walked in, most of the other students were already there, talking amongst their friends. The room was, unsurprisingly, as pink as the rest of the building. '_Suoh-sama must LOVE the color pink…everything is pink…_' She pondered the thought as she claimed a seat over by the windows. She decided to sit in the middle rows, so as not to draw too much attention to herself. She spotted the blonde boy-Tamaki was his name? -talking to one of the boys she saw with Suoh-sama while he was walking her around the school. '_Looks like I'm in class with the headmaster's kid...Whatever, as long as he doesn't notice me, I'm golden. Who wants to be friends with a "poor commoner" at a school like this anyway?_' She sighed, and waited for class to start.

* * *

After her first two classes, Yuki had to sneak out, not get lost, and make it to the Second Year, Class A's English class. She managed to navigate the labyrinth of a school successfully, and took the only empty seat that she could see, next to that tall brunette from the club that Tamaki was in. He glanced at her as she moved to take the seat. She saw a flash of recognition in his onyx eyes, so she gave him a small smile and a wave. He nodded in acceptance and turned back to the smaller blonde behind him.

The small blonde boy took notice of Yuki, tapped the taller boy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear as Yuki sat down. He then turned to her and said, "Hi, are you new?"

'_What's with this kid? Is he in middle school or something?_' Yuki nodded, but kept silent.

"How come we didn't see you during homeroom?"

"I'm not a second year…" she replied simply.

"What year are you?"

"First year, Class A."

"OH, you must be really smart than! What's your name? I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori." He chirped.

"I'm Yuki Hara."

"Nice to meet you, Yu-chan!" Just then, the teacher walked in and class started.

* * *

"That's all for today. Please read the first act of Julius Cesar by next class. Dismissed." Their English teacher announced.

Yuki stood and began to gather her things, when Mitsukuni asked, "Yu-chan, do you want to get lunch with Takashi and me?"

She turned to face him, and saw that he was sitting atop Takashi's shoulders. She smiled at his childish expression, "Sorry, Honey-senpai, but I was going to eat in my classroom. Maybe another time."

"Aww, you sure? Takashi and I really wanted you to eat with us today…" He pouted, causing her to chuckle.

"I'm sure, Honey-senpai. See you later." She walked away, hoisting her bag over her left shoulder.

"Bye, Yu-chan!" Mitsukuni waved her off. He settled on Takashi's broad shoulders, "Takashi, what do you think of Yu-chan?"

"Hm" Takashi grunted in reply.

"Yeah, I like her too!" Mitsukuni chirped in reply, "She's nice, smart, and pretty too!"

"Ah"

* * *

Yuki walked around after classes, looking for Music room 3. She was supposed to be meeting Shinomara-sensei in there for her first day of practice.

"Where the hell is this place? This goddamned map doesn't make any sense!" She complained to the air around her, throwing the map on the ground and stomping on it. She sighed, "Why is this school so damn big…" She left the map on the floor, and continued searching for the room.

"FOUND IT!" She grinned in glee, dancing a little on the spot. She opened one of the overly large doors. "Sorry I'm late! I got-" She deadpanned, "What are you doing in here?"

Tamaki, Takashi, Mitsukuni, a pair of ginger twins, and another boy from her class with glasses, were all standing in the room. "I could say the same." Tamaki commented, walking over "Our club doesn't open for another week, but I suppose we could make an exception for a princess as stunning as yourself," he bent down to take her hand.

Yuki backed away from him, "No thanks, I'm not interested in your club. I'm looking for Shinomara-sensei."

"The dance instructor? What do you need her for?" the ginger twins said in synch, walking over to stand on either side of her, "We're much more interesting and fun, come play with us!"

She dodged the two of them elegantly, making her way back to the door, "I'll just go…bye!" she opened the doors and ran out.

"What's with her?" The twins asked, walking back to join the group.

"Yuki Hara, scholarship student in class 1A, originally from America but moved to Japan when she was 6. There's not much information on her besides that, not even a reason for her moving to Japan." The boy in glasses informed the group, "Basically, she's not important whatsoever. Now, back to the meeting."

* * *

When Yuki finally did find Shinomara-sensei, she was in Music room 1.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It will never happen again." Yuki bowed to Shinomara-sensei.

"I assume you thought we were in Music room 3?" Shinomara-sensei asked, slightly amused at Yuki's tardiness.

"Yes, I did. Suoh-Sama did not notify me of a change in my schedule. I went to Music room 3 and found six boys having a club meeting."

"Yes, because of that club we were moved here, but I prefer this room anyway. Now, enough talk, let us begin." Shinomara smiled, turning on the music.

_**AN: Chapter 3 over! Sorry, this chapter is kind of bad, but I couldn't make it any better. It was a bit rushed because I want to get to the meat of the story, and intro stuff isn't really my forte…I shall try to get the next chapter out sooner, and I PROMISE it will be better.**_

_**SHOUT OUT TIME:**_

_**Shout out to ToshimiOkami for reviewing and following! You're awesome!**_

_**Shout outs to GreedyBunneh (by the way I LOVE your name XD) and to twistedpencil for following! You're awesome as well!**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading! See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I

Yuki sighed for the umpteenth time that day as the blonde idiot, known as Tamaki Suoh, flirted shamelessly with the other girls in their classroom. It had been a month since she had started attending Ouran Academy, and it seemed as he was ignoring her after she accidently walked into his club meeting. It was as if she didn't exist, and she liked it better that way.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the start of their first class of the day, History, Yuki's least favorite subject. It was so boring, just memorizing things that don't matter any more, people that were already long dead, and meaningless dates. Why anyone would want to know any of that would forever be a mystery to Yuki.

She heard a chair scrape against the floor next to her, and she looked up, only to meet violet eyes. "Mind if I sit next to you today, princess?" Yuki shook her head and turned her attention back to the front of the room, staring at the board while the teacher wrote things down. She was confused, '_He hasn't paid any attention to me whatsoever since the start of school…what's he playing at by sitting by me now? What game is he playing? Maybe he's noticed that I don't dress like anyone here_' she thought as she glanced at her choice of attire, a black skirt that hung far past her knees and a plaid shirt that was far too large on her. '_Or that I don't attend his stupid club?_'

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back to the blonde, "Can I have a sheet of paper? I forgot to fill my notebook last night…" Tamaki trailed off. Yuki nodded and handed him a sheet, careful to still listen to the lecture. "Thank you, my dear." Tamaki grinned, and started jotting down notes. Yuki wanted to gag; he called her dear, like she was someone special to him; how typical of an idiot like himself. How someone like Tamaki was related to Yuzuru Suoh, she would never know. The rest of the class passed all too slowly for Yuki's liking, she caught herself nearly falling asleep on several occasions.

By the end of second period, Yuki was preparing to leave the classroom when Tamaki stopped her, "Princess, where are you going?" he asked, bringing much unwanted attention to her.

Yuki was caught red-handed, her bag was slung over her shoulder and she was almost out the door. '_Shit…_' Yuki thought while pulling a deer in headlights look. "Um…I…um…" she stalled, looking everywhere except for the twenty-some-odd pairs of eyes staring at her. '_I don't want these weirdoes knowing I'm in class 2-A's English class! I have to think of something fast…I GOT IT!_' "Bathroom!" She said as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

She just made it into Class 2-A's room before the bell rang. She took her usual seat next to Mitsukini, she and Honey had built a friendship of sorts over the past month. She even got a word out of Takashi on occasion while he listened in on their conversations, which typically consisted of Hunny jabbering on and she gave an occasional response. She preferred to communicate through the smallest amount of words possible, like he did.

"Yu-chan!" Honey exclaimed as she sat next to him, "You're almost late, what happened?" Yuki put a finger to her lips and gestured to the front of the room, indicating that their teacher had walked in. "Will you tell me at lunch?" the shorter teen asked. Yuki nodded, which seemed to satisfy him.

"Now class," The English teacher said, "We will be starting our Shakespeare unit today. Since William Shakespeare wrote so many plays, rather than picking a select few, I thought it would be best to make a project out of them. I will be assigning groups of 2-3 students to one play, and you will summarize the play and perform one scene of my choosing, completely in Elizabethan English. Sound good?"

The whole class started to get excited, and quickly accepted the project. They only had to read one play, rather than multiple out of a possible 37. Why not?

"So, the pairs are as follows…" Yuki zoned out, but half listened for her name. A few seconds later, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Yuki Hara are to be the group of three," the teacher announced. Yuki wanted to curl up into a ball, the boys were her friends, yes, but she also valued her life. She knew that Honey and Mori were sort of celebrities on campus, being in the Host Club and all. The fangirls were going to murder her!

"I will put the list of which groups do which plays on the board at the end of the lesson. Now, turn to page 21 in your textbooks and we'll start with Shakespeare's first sonnet."

* * *

Yuki packed up her things and waited for Mitsukuni and Takashi to return to tell her what play they were assigned before heading off to lunch. It had become a regular occurrence for her to eat lunch with the two older boys. She knew it attracted some attention, but they assured her that Tamaki was the most popular out of the six host club members, so it wasn't as dangerous.

Mitsukuni ran over and hugged the younger girl, "Yu-chan guess what play we got!" Mitsukuni grinned up at her.

"Which one, Honey-senpai?" she asked, gently prying the older boy off of her.

"Romeo and Juliet! We have to perform Act 3 Scene 5!"

She deadpanned, "What?" Yuki knew that scene in particular had several kisses between Romeo and Juliet. She would have to kiss either Mitsukuni or Takashi in front of the entire class! '_Please kill me…_'

* * *

**_AN: Chapter 4 over! SORRY FOR BEING LATE! College has been hectic…ok I'm kind of lying and I just didn't have the inspiration to write this chapter…BUT I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! TT^TT I'm already dead on the inside because Naruto ended, don't make me double dead!_**

**_Shout Out time:_**

**_Shout out to Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami for following and to ToshimiOkami _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Long for

"Yu-Chan, what's that word?" Honey-Senpai asked the younger girl, his brown eyes large and adorable.

Yuki leaned over and scanned the book for the word that her senpai was struggling with. "Transgression, it basically means an offense, to break a rule or law or something," she answered easily, going back to the second act whilst Honey and Mori were still muddling through Act 1. Honey invited Yuki over to his place to work on their project. Ria had been hesitant at first, but she eventually gave in and let the girl go to her friend's house.

"Thank you Yu-Chan!" Honey hugged the girl's side before going back to his copy of the play.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the three when Takashi, of all people, asked, "Are you a native English speaker, Hara-Chan?"

Yuki was stunned, "Sorry, what?"

"Is English your first language?"

"Uh…Yes, it is. I lived in America before moving to Japan when I was six. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be more comfortable with English than Japanese. Your pronunciation is better and your tone of voice is softer," he bluntly replied.

She nodded, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

"Ok, Yu-Chan, we finished Act 1!" Honey announced.

"Good, do you guys understand everything?" Yuki asked.

Honey chuckled uncertainly, scratching the back of his head, "I have a few questions…What about you, Takashi?"

"Mmm" He hummed in agreement.

Honey scrambled into Yuki's lap, opening his book to scene 4. "Who's this Mab lady and why is Romeo in love with Juliet if he also loves Rosaline?"

Yuki sighed, "Rosaline doesn't love Romeo back, and Juliet does. He was never truly in love with Rosaline to begin with, he was in love with the idea of her. He wanted her simply because she was pretty. He fell for Juliet, because she was pretty, yes, but also because she loves him back." She took a breath before continuing, "Queen Mab is a myth, this is simply an explanation of who she is and what she does. It's not too important to the rest of the plot, except for character development."

"Oh…so Queen Mab isn't in the play after this?"

"No, Honey-Senpai, she isn't."

"Ok!" he grinned, "Takashi, what questions do you have?"

Takashi looked Yuki deeply in the eyes, as if he was trying to read her, before opening his book and pointing to one exchange of dialogue in the whole of the first act.

It read, "ROMEO [To JULIET] If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

JULIET Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand

too much

With mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

ROMEO Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

JULIET Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

ROMEO O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Yuki read it over, "What don't you understand?"

Takashi said, "I know they kiss after this, but why were they talking about pilgrims and saints kissing with their hands?"

Yuki smiled, "Give me your hand." He held his hand out, palm facing up. Yuki took her hand and placed it on his, palm facing down. "Palm to palm means the saints and pilgrims touched hands, or held hands, like this. It's like their hands were kissing."

Takashi nodded, "Mmm."

Honey smirked to himself at the exchange between Yuki and his cousin, '_I have an idea…_' "Yu-Chan, it's obvious that you're gonna be Juliet in our project. So, who's gonna be Romeo?"

Yuki paled at the question, '_Crap…I forgot about that…_' "Why don't you guys decide?"

Honey frowned, "You gotta kiss one of us in our scene, so it'd make more sense for you to pick."

Yuki retorted, "But one of you have to kiss me as well, so it's 50/50!"

Takashi intervened, "I'll do it."

Yuki blanched, "What?" She turned back to Takashi, "Really?"

He nodded.

Honey smiled, "It's settled!"

* * *

**_AN: YAY AN UPDATE BEFORE A MONTH'S PASSED~! I feel so accomplished right now! This chapter is a bit short, yeah, but I don't have MS word anymore…or anything in MS Office because my computer got wiped when I took it into the Apple Store because I was having MAJOR ISSUES with Yosemite…IF YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED TO YOSEMITE YET, DON'T DO IT! SERIOUSLY DON'T DO IT! It screwed me over harder than the Soul Eater manga ending (which is a fuckload if you haven't read it yet…)_**

**_SHOUT OUT TIME!_**

**_Shout outs go to ImTheOneWhoReads for favoriting and following and a5t100 for following! You both get brownie points! :D_**

**_See you all in the next chapter! 3 ^_^ ~*~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Not to be a beggar, but if you all could spare me a review, that would be much appreciated. I like to hear feedback, and since so many of you, for some weird reason, decided you enjoy my work…yeah…PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND CHOCOLATE AND OURAN SEASON 2 (if we ever get it…) ON TOP! TT^TT_**

Chapter 6

I Need

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me…ARGH!" Yuki threw the book on her bed, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed, then face-planted into her mattress. It had been two weeks since she had gone to Honey's house. She was still uneasy about acting like she was in love with Takashi, or even kissing him for that matter.

A knock on the door interrupted Yuki's wallowing in her sorrow. "Yuki, are you alright? I heard a scream, I was worried that-"

"I'm fine Riza-san!" She reassured the older woman, "Just a bit frustrated."

"Alright, I've made lunch, you should eat something."

"I will after I get this one stanza down!" Yuki called, picking up her book and opening back to the scene. She took a calming breath, "Ok, Yuki. You went through hell and back, you can act like a love stricken teenager. It's not that hard…right?" she tried to reassure herself, to no avail. "Let's see…Wilt thou be gone?"

* * *

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look…" He sighed, placing the book over his face, Takashi was uncomfortable with the turn of events. It was awkward enough during class when everyone knew that Yuki and he had to kiss, when they actually did it…well…Takashi was sure that when they kissed, if they got that far, it would destroy the fragile friendship that they had so carefully cultivated over the past month and a half. All Takashi could think at the moment was, "Why me?"

* * *

"Hara-Chan!" Tamaki greeted from the seat next to hers. Yuki turned to him and nodded, acknowledging the blonde's presence. He grinned, "How was your weekend?" She merely nodded in response, going back to reading the play for the umpteenth time. Tamaki was about to ask another question when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

A few minutes into class, Yuki's train of thought was interrupted by Tamaki tapping her shoulder. "Hara-Chan…" he didn't need to finish his question, as Yuki already had a sheet of paper for him to take. He grinned, "Thank you, princess."

Yuki turned back to the teacher and grimaced at Tamaki calling her that, '_Why me?_'

* * *

After school, Yuki practically sprinted down to dance practice. She was glad for the rigorous routine that she and Shinomara-Sensei were rehearsing, she needed the stress relief.

"Right on time, Yuki-Chan. I trust that you have been rehearsing?" Shinomara-Sensei asked, already finishing her stretching routine. Yuki nodded, joining her Sensei in stretching after closing the door. Shinomara grinned, showing off her perfect pearly whites, "Perfect, Suoh-Sama will be watching you rehearse today. I hope you're ready."

"As I'll ever be…" Yuki trailed off, pulling herself into a perfect back-bend.

After Yuki was thoroughly stretched, Yuzuru walked in. "Yuki-Chan!" he greeted, running over and pulling her into a hug, "How is my favorite little dancer?"

"I'm fine, Yuzuru-Sama, thank you. How are you?" she responded.

The blonde man grinned, "I'm fantastic!" He turned to Shinomara, "Shinomara-San, how are you today?"

Shinomara smiled, "I'm just fine, Suoh-Sama."

The man nodded, "Great!" He walked over to the chair in the front of the room and sat down.

Shinomara gestured to Yuki. Yuki took her starting pose, kneeling with her head bent. Shinomara pressed the play button on the speaker, and said, "Begin!"

The song chosen was Let Her Go by Passenger. Yuki went through her moves, staring out slowly and gradually building in intensity. She turned, her hair let down and flowing behind her like a cape. The music, just like it did in her audition for Ouran, flowed through her very being. She breathed the music, she danced on the Treble Clef, her hips hit the notes as they passed, Yuki became the music. For that short period of time, Yuki wasn't herself. She could dance away her worries, stamp them out with her feet and sway to the beat of life. She didn't have to answer to anyone or anything, she could just simply be. That's why she danced. As the song came to a close, Yuki's movements slowed. When the last note was sung, Yuki stood still, hugging herself with her head down, covering her face with her hair.

Silence filled the room, no one moved. Yuzuru stood up and applauded. "That was…phenomenal, extravagant, beautiful, absolutely fantastic!" He turned to Shinomara, "I couldn't have picked a better song! She must perform at the next company meeting!" Suoh started leaving, "I want her doing that exact performance at my meeting next weekend!"

The door closed, Shinomara and Yuki stayed where they were. A few seconds passed before Shinomara or Yuki dared to move, just to ensure that Suoh wouldn't come back. When they were sure, Yuki looked up at Shinomara and grinned. Shinomara ran over, grinning, "YOU DID IT!" she grabbed the young girl in a hug, "That was your best rehearsal yet!"

Yuki grinned, if possible, even wider, "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Shinomara pulled back, looked Yuki dead in the eye, and responded, "Are you kidding? That was all you, babe. I wasn't the one dancing!"

"But-"

"No buts, unless it's yours admitting that you were amazing!"

Yuki laughed, Shinomara-Sensei made her feel like she was worth her time. She treated Yuki as if they were equals, even though it should have just been a student-teacher relationship. "Alright, I did it. I did amazing!"

Shinomara beamed, "That's my girl! Now hurry up and change. You have rehearsal with the boys today, right?"

* * *

Yuki walked to the gym, Mori and Honey said to meet them there after her rehearsal. She clutched the book to her chest, she had her lines memorized, but she was still unsure of actually performing. '_Deep breaths, Yuki. You can do this…It's just acting, it doesn't mean anything…does it? It was pure coincidence that we got Romeo and Juliet, renown to be the epitome of a love story…shit what if it means something? I don't…I can't…We can't…especially because…NO, stop it! That's in the past, you're past that! Don't think about it! Don't you dare, Yuki!_' she scolded herself, walking up to the gym doors. She pushed them open, revealing Takashi sitting in the bleachers, reading his copy of the play.

Yuki walked up to him. He noticed her, closed his book, and walked down. "Mitsukuni was needed at home, so it's just us today," he informed her.

She nodded, "Should we still go over-?"

"Yeah…" He looked at her staring intently at her feet. He took her hand in his own. Yuki looked into his sharp obsidian eyes. He smiled a bit and pulled her along, leading her over to the center of the gym. They stopped, putting their respective copies down.

Yuki cleared her throat a bit, feeling slightly dazed, "Let's start." Mori nodded. Yuki took a deep breath, "Wilt thou be gone?-"

They skipped over Honey's lines, he was playing both the narrator and the nurse in their scene. They both stumbled over their lines a few times, but they eventually got to the fateful kiss scene. Yuki's voice was wavering a little as she said, "Then, window, let day in, and let life out."

Takashi seemed a bit nervous, as well, when he replied, "Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend."

Obsidian eyes met emerald, they didn't look away as they leaned closer and closer. Their lips were mere centimeters apart when Yuki pulled away. She ran out, not once looking back at the tall brunette she left in her wake.

* * *

**_AN: AND THERE'S CHAPTER 6! It took me this ENTIRE time to write this damn thing and I'm still not 100% pleased with the way it came out. Yes, I did change the scene when I remembered, "Oh yeah, it's more than just 2 characters in the tomb scene…" I haven't read it in a while, sue me._**

**_SHOUT OUT TIME: Shout outs go to Jeanxjeans, littlerose568, and RKamelot for favoriting! Shout outs also go to Jeanxjeans (you get a cookie :3) and Leo-Valdez-Loves-Me for following!Y'all are awesome! _**

**_Much love to you~ See you in the next chapter!_**


End file.
